Veintisiete Años
by Dellaween
Summary: El amor es lo mas complicado que existe, más cuando uno nace en la especie incorrecta. Este OS es parte del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado por la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".


**Disclaimers:** los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 **Disclaimers:** La imagen no me pertenece, desconozco a su autor, pero la tomé de Hannah Cook (hannahc1238) en Pinterest.

Este one shot es parte del evento anual Drinny-Con 2018.

* * *

Despertó un poco dolorido, cansado todavía a pesar de que había dormido lo suficiente, observó a la mujer a su lado, se levantó sin hacer ruido, no quería despertarla, se puso los pantalones y una playera que había cerca, observó por la ventana como el mar estaba revuelto, observó el calendario, una suave sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, observó de nuevo sobre su hombro, la mujer seguía dormida, así que salió tan en silencio como pudo, había esperado por mucho tiempo ese día.

Veintisiete años exactamente.

Tomó su abrigo del perchero, observando por el corredor para asegurarse de que no lo seguía nadie, aun lado de su hogar, el mar golpeaba salvajemente, y eso le entusiasmaba más que nada.

Habían pasado demasiados años y estaba más que inquieto esa mañana al igual que lo había estado desde que inició el año, claro que cuando inició esa época del año, los nervios se mezclaban con la emoción, veintisiete años después, podría volver a verla y una pregunta rondaba su mente ¿las cosas entre ellos cambiarían?

Sintió la fría agua tocar la piel de sus pies, se fue acostumbrando mientras más avanzaba, normalmente estaría preocupado por causa de la forma en que las olas intentaban derribarlo, el agua llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas cuando se detuvo, mirando al horizonte en su espera.

Algo se movía a gran velocidad hasta él, mientras más se acercaba, el intenso color rojo de unos cabellos como el fuego se miraban mejor, la cabeza de una mujer rompió la superficie, haciendo que el corazón del rubio se aceleraba.

Había esperado por todos esos años volver a verla; ella le sonrió, como si apenas ayer se hubiesen visto, sus ojos castaños brillaban con emoción, haciendo que el devolviera el gesto que se desvaneció un momento después, haciendo que la mujer mirara con precaución al hombre.

—El tiempo no ha pasado para ti –murmuró él, recordando el rostro que le había devuelto el espejo la noche anterior mientras se rasuraba, para lucir impecable esa mañana, ella, contrario a él, lucía joven y hermosa.

—Sabes cómo son las cosas, Draco.

—Claro que lo sé –sonrío dolido –que cuando vuelvan a pasar veintisiete años, seré un anciano que posiblemente no podrá levantarse de su cama para ver a la única mujer que ha amado ¿no? Así son las cosas.

La joven mujer no dijo nada, simplemente bajo la mirada, él tenía razón, la próxima vez que ella volviera, había muchas posibilidades de que él se hubiese olvidado de ella.

—Podemos ocuparnos de lo que ocurrirá dentro de veintisiete años, o hablar del ahora, es tu entera decisión, Draco.

—Ginevra –suspiró, guardándose la frustración de verla tan joven, tan hermosa casi como cuando había dejado de verla hacia tantos años atrás.

Odiaba no poder estar con ella, odiaba haberla conocido, si no podían estar juntos como ambos lo deseaban, se miraron un largo minuto en silencio, suficiente para que él recordara lo que había implicado conocerla.

[O]

 _El día era bastante caluroso, así que decidió tomar el bote que estaba atado en la playa, había pasado largas tardes con su abuelo intentando pescar en la parte más baja del lugar, pero ese año era diferente, había cumplido los 17 un tiempo atrás, y esa edad le daba ventaja a Draco, su abuelo le había prestado el bote y había prometido que en cuanto tuvieran buen clima, irían a una parte más profunda a pescar._

 _En ese momento, quería dar una vuelta, los riscos a lo lejos prometían una buena aventura, así que se aproximó a ellos, adentrándose en una de las cuevas, la luz del día iluminaba lo suficiente, ató el bote y se puso en tierra firme, observó a todos lados, esperando encontrar algo que valiera la pena para impresionar a los chicos que quería como amigos._

 _Al llegar a otra parte de la cueva, se encontró con lo que había deseado tanto, algo que realmente valía la pena, tendría que ser el más grande pescado que había visto en su vida, quizás media dos o más metros a juzgar por el tamaño de las aletas de la gran cola, cuál fue su sorpresa que al acercarse más, el bello rostro de una pelirroja era parte de la enorme cola de pescado._

 _Quien lo iba a decir, o el desayuno le había provocado alucinaciones graves eso era una broma o era el resultado de un experimento científico, fuera lo que fuera, era mejor que esa joven hermosa realmente fuera una sirena, eso no podía ser cierto, porque las sirenas no existían y todos lo sabían._

 _Se acercó para saber si estaba muerta, las sirenas como los peces, sin agua mueren ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo soportaría una sirena fuera del agua sin morir?_

 _La sacudió con insistencia hasta que los ojos de la mujer mitad pez se abrieron, le miró aturdida y temerosa, le observó por completo, de arriba abajo y viceversa._

— _Eres un humano –murmuró, sabiendo lo que eso implicaba._

— _Y ¿dónde está la cámara? Porque esto es una broma ¿no? ¿Sirenas? –Soltó en un tono despectivo –no soy tan estúpido como para creerme algo así ¿realmente creyeron que alguien creería que una sirena quedaría varada en una Cuevas?_

— _¿Varada? –Frunció el ceño y sus ojos castaños centellaron molestos –no he quedado varada, conozco bastante bien este territorio, no vengo seguido –admitió –pero he venido varias veces._

— _Varias veces ¿cómo cuantas? –elevó una ceja petulantemente._

— _Esta es mi quinta vez aquí, como cada ciclo._

— _Cada ciclo –repitió –supongo que es la palabra misteriosa para decir cada verano ¿no es así?_

— _No –bufó –el verano es cada año en estas fechas._

— _¿Tus ciclos son cada mes entonces? –soltó en burla arrastrando las palabras._

— _Una vez cada veintisiete años, la luna se acerca un poco más a la tierra durante un mes entero, acompaño a... –guardó silencio._

— _No, vamos, continúa –se burló –las sirenas vienen a recargar pilas cada veintisiete años aquí ¿no? –la joven observó al hombre, no dijo nada._

— _¿Podrías ayudarme a volver al mar? –pidió._

— _Sí, supongo que se te está secando la cola ¿no? –rió._

— _Supones bien._

 _El joven observó un momento a la mujer, suponía que ayudarla no era sinónimo de creerle la estupidez que había estado contando, si fuese una sirena de verdad ¿por qué le contaría todo aquello? Rió cuando cayó en cuenta ¿quién iba a creerle que había visto y hablado con una sirena? Por supuesto que nadie, al contrario, se reiría de él por haber caído en la broma._

— _Gracias, supongo –soltó ella, alejándose lentamente._

— _Para ser una sirena, nadas muy despacio –se burló._

— _Para ser un humano no me decepcionas –informó ella –arrogante y egoísta, que se cree el centro del universo –sonrió._

— _Bien –se giró._

 _Regresó al bote, remó fuera de la cueva, bastante frustrado por que quisieran hacerle una broma tan idiota, su bote se agitó sin ninguna razón aparente, buscó a su alrededor, el cabello rojo y la cola de pescado fue lo que más distinguió, ya que el torso de la mujer… "sirena" estaba cubierto por él._

— _Qué demonios crees que haces –bramó._

— _Ahora que estamos en mi elemento no te ves muy valiente._

 _Draco frunció los labios, la mayoría de las personas solían atacarlo con eso, que no era tan valiente como presumía serlo, y que toda aquella prepotencia era sólo para disimular cuán cobarde era._

— _Parece que dije algo que lastimo tus sentimientos –sonrió._

— _Déjame en paz –bramó e intentó remar lejos, pero la chica empujó el bote, haciendo que se sacudiera._

 _Draco la observó, molesto, ella implemente sonrió, colocó su mano en la cuerda atada alrededor del bote, la sujetó bien y arrastró al rubio a una velocidad que realmente lo alarmó, ¿cómo esa joven podría arrastrarlo hasta mar abierto con tanta facilidad?_

 _La joven sonrió divertida cuando lo vio palidecer, nadó alrededor del bote, tan a la superficie para que pudiese ver su cola moverse libremente._

— _Esto… esto… es imposible, las sirenas no existen._

— _Sólo porque no nos han visto no significa que no existamos._

— _Bueno…_

— _Ustedes eran un mito para nosotros durante muchos siglos, y mira, ahora están aquí, terminando con la vida sobre la tierra ¿por qué nos mostraríamos ante ustedes? ¿Para sufrir la misma suerte? –Negó –hay muchos de nosotros sufriendo la extinción en sus manos._

 _No dijo nada, no es como si fuese su culpa, él sólo pescaba, no es como si él solo fuese a extinguir a una especie, suspiró, desgraciadamente sabía a lo que ella se refería._

— _Quizás tendrían que unirse y asesinarnos a todos, despoblar un poco el mundo de los humanos._

— _No es una mala idea –sonrió._

 _Esa tarde, sin saber siquiera como, se contaron uno a otro como era la vida promedio en sus especies, ella sin duda adoraba ser lo que era, y no había deseado ni por un segundo ser una humana, al igual que ellos, podía ir de un lado a otro, sin tener fronteras, vivir bajo las aguas del mundo, en opinión de Draco, era mejor que vivir sobre ellas._

— _Es mejor que vuelva –frunció el ceño –mi abuelo se preocupará._

— _Sí, bien, te llevaré._

— _Supongo que esperas que agradezca por eso, cuando has sido tú quien me ha traído aquí de primeras._

— _De nada, Draco._

 _[O]_

 _Los días habían avanzado demasiado rápido para el gusto de Draco, nadie le había dicho lo difícil que sería para alguien como él relacionarse con alguien que no era como él, bueno, sus padres se lo habían dicho, pero siempre refiriéndose a las clases sociales, nada de hacerse amigo de una sirena._

 _Movió los brazos para evitar hundirse, sonrió al ver a la joven nadar alrededor de él, en esos días había sido espectador de los más maravillosos espectáculos de la naturaleza, más que nada, porque estando ella, las criaturas marinas parecían tener cierto nivel de confianza con él._

 _Se acercó a ella y tomándola completamente distraída, la besó, sus labios sabían salados a causa del agua del mar, pero no le importó, ni siquiera que a falta de los movimientos los dos se estuvieran sumergiendo, los labios de la pelirroja que aun inicio habían sido precavidos, comenzaron a incrementar la intensidad al mismo tiempo que él._

 _El agua se rompió cuando la pelirroja surgió del fondo con él, el oxígeno de los pulmones de Draco se había terminado y con eso, la burbuja a su alrededor lo hizo._

— _Siempre pensé que enamorarse en un mes era imposible –habló él, después de que recuperó el aliento –pero eres simplemente maravillosa…_

— _Esto no funcionará, Draco, para ninguno de los dos, las cosas no pueden salir bien._

— _Pero yo… -se quedó callado –siempre se puede intentar –se encogió de hombros._

— _Estoy rompiendo las reglas con siquiera mirarte –informó ella –esto es imposible, en unos días yo regresaré a casa y… tú seguirás tu vida._

— _Voy a esperarte, sí, lo haré, esperaré a que vuelvas._

— _Veintisiete años son muchos, y la espera te cansará –sonrió._

— _Puedo ir contigo y… quedarme en tierra…_

— _A donde voy, no hay tierra cerca, Draco –sonrió –esto es lo más cercano que hay de mi hogar, y nos toma semanas llegar –acarició el rostro del joven._

— _Creo que uno de los dos nació en la especie incorrecta –murmuró, observándola –y creo que he sido yo._

— _Lo lamento mucho –se encogió de hombros._

— _Ni siquiera sé tu nombre._

— _Si te lo digo, tendría que ahogarte –admitió._

— _Comprendo pero…_

— _Tengo que irme, o vendrán a buscarme y eso no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos, te veré mañana –lo observó, a pesar de que había sido una afirmación, no estaba segura de que él iría, después del rechazo._

 _La joven sirena no pudo dormir ni un poco, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que Draco le había confesado, enamorado de ella, no, no podía confiar en que eso fuera real, sin embargo sí podía estar segura de que ella sentía eso por él, y era complicado y desgarrador saber que jamás serían capaces de hacer su amor algo tangible._

 _Por la mañana nadó aprisa hasta el punto de encuentro, él ya estaba ahí, esperando por ella, le sonrió feliz de verlo._

— _Viniste, pensé que no lo harías._

— _Bueno, pensé en no venir, pero… eso significaría no volver a verte hasta dentro de 27 años, eso me haría un anciano –rió –sólo prométeme que en ese tiempo, volveremos a encontrarnos._

— _Lo haremos –aceptó._

— _Construiré una casa aquí –sonrió –que sea el primer lugar al que vengas al llegar._

— _Te lo prometo._

 _Los días pasaron, haciendo que el tiempo que podían pasar juntos terminara, ella tendría que marcharse, y aunque él decidiera quedarse en ese lugar, las cosas no se hacían más fáciles para ellos._

— _Te veré en 27 años –informó él, acariciando el brazo desnudo de la sirena, acercando sus labios a ella y besándola._

— _Te buscaré en cuanto llegue –informó._

— _Voy a esperarte._

— _No, volveremos a vernos, sí, pero no esperes por mí, por favor –acarició su rostro –te amo, Draco –unió sus labios a los suaves del varón._

— _Yo a ti –la sujetó de la nuca para que no se alejara de él._

— _Ginevra –rezó en sus labios cuando apenas si se habían separado –mi nombre es Ginevra._

— _Voy a esperarte, Ginevra –sonrió._

 _El joven de 17 años observó como la pelirroja se perdía en el agua al sumergirse._

[O]

Los labios del rubio se movían con desesperación sobre los de la joven sirena, que al igual que él había estado esperando por ese momento por largos 27 años, acarició su rostro, un poco más maduro, sus cabellos no habían cambiado mucho del platinado al gris, no importaba que tanto envejeciera, para ella seguía siendo el mismo chico guapo que había conocido años atrás.

—Me siento como un pervertido, besando a una jovencita –bufó.

—Si te deja más tranquilo, soy mucho mayor que tú, incluso hace 27 años atrás lo era.

—No se notó antes, no se nota ahora –admitió él.

—Es una bonita casa la que construiste.

—Pero destruí el ecosistema ¿no?

—Sólo un poco-rió, acariciando su rostro de nuevo –te amo.

—He esperado por tanto tiempo que dijeras algo así otra vez –admitió.

—Dime ¿sigues siendo joven como para ir a nadar? –sonrió.

—No soy tan rápido como tú, y el bote despertaría a mi esposa.

—Bien, no necesitaremos el bote.

Draco entró al agua, ella rodeó su cuello y él su cintura, la sirena se alejó del lugar a una velocidad considerable como para que él no se mareara; él no era experto ubicándose en el mar, y menos a tan larga distancia, pero suponía que era el mismo lugar a donde lo llevaba hacía años.

—Tengo un hijo –continúo con su charla –es un buen chico ¿y tú? ¿Algún hijo? –sonrió.

—Tres –admitió ella, nadando alrededor de él, acercándose y besándolo.

—Dime ¿qué edad tienen?

—Bueno, los he tenido en estos años, así que –sonrió –el más joven tiene apenas 10.

—Mi hijo tiene 13 –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, mi segundo hijo tiene 13 y el mayor 16.

—Me sigo preguntando si…

—Sí –contestó ella a la pregunta sin formular –definitivamente sí, de pertenecer al mismo mundo, Draco –él sonrió encantado.

—Te amo –la besó entusiasmado.

La vida de Draco no había sido tan buena desde hacía 27 años atrás, no podía soportar saber que en unos días volvería a irse lejos, para regresar dentro de otros 27 años.

Los días fueron maravillosos, tener a Ginevra cerca de él era como lo recordaba, emocionantes y deslumbrantes, no quería que terminaran en ningún momento.

—Me tengo que ir mañana –informó ella, dejando que él la acariciara.

—Es antes –murmuró él.

—El cambio en las corrientes está haciendo que la temporada se acorte, si los polos siguen derritiéndose tan rápido como lo hacen… bueno, terminaré dejando de venir –suspiró.

[O]

Ginevra nadó apresuradamente hasta la costa donde la imponente casa estaba, era consciente de que Draco no sería ni el chico que había conocido ni el adulto maduro, sería un anciano en ese momento, pero si ella pudiese lucir de la edad que tenía, posiblemente no le gustaría tanto a él.

Sus manos se detuvieron en la costa, las olas la movían conforme llegaban a romperse en la arena, frente a ella no estaba un anciano, sino un hombre que estaba si acaso a final de los treinta, pero se quedó muda al ver el extraordinario parecido con el hombre que ella amaba.

El hombre se levantó en cuanto la vio, asustada, por no ser Draco el que se encontrara ahí, y si otro extraño parecido a él.

—Eres tú, supongo –murmuró en un tono tranquilo el hombre, ella no contestó –mi padre… Draco Malfoy es mi padre –contestó.

—No… ¿por qué no está él aquí? –cuestionó con precaución.

—Él quería que te dijera, que luchó, se aferró a la vida para poder verte una última vez y poder despedirse como tiene que ser.

—Donde ¿dónde está él? –cuestionó, con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos comenzando a cristalizarse.

—Murió hace dos noches –informó –luchó, con todo lo que le quedaba para que tú y él pudiesen verse, tengo que admitir que cuando me pidió que viniera, creí que había enloquecido –se burló el hombre.

—No te creo –soltó, dolida.

—Dijo que dirías eso, incluso aunque notaras el parecido entre los dos –se burló –por eso me dijo que tu nombre es Ginevra, así, sabrías que realmente él no estaría aquí porque ha muerto.

Ginevra retrocedió hasta alejarse de la costa, se detuvo cuando escuchó que el rubio la seguía, traía algo entre las manos.

—Él pidió que sus cenizas fuesen arrojadas al mar –informó, dijo que era en mar abierto, pero en vida nunca supo encontrar el lugar, y bueno, ahora pidió que fueses tú quien las regaras, a pesar de que te negaras por evitar contaminar –sonrió.

Ella asintió, el joven le entregó la pequeña urna, y observó como la mujer pelirroja se alejaba nadando, se detuvo en un punto lejano, pero aún se podía ver, no observó atrás, se sumergió en el mar y fue la primera y última vez que Scorpius Malfoy vio al gran amor de su padre.


End file.
